best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Lighters" by Bad Meets Evil and Bruno Mars
"Lighters" is song by American hip-hop duo Bad Meets Evil composed of rappers Eminem and Royce Da 5'9. The track features American singer-songwriter Bruno Mars. This song was released on June 14th, 2011 through Shady Records and Interscope Records as a second and final single from their debut EP - Hell: The Sequel. Lyrics: This one's for you and me, living out our dreams We're all right where we should be With my arms out wide I open my eyes And now all I wanna see Is a sky full of lighters A sky full of lighters By the time you hear this I will have already spiraled up I would never do nothing to let you cowards fuck my world up If I was you, I would duck, or get struck like lightening, Fighters keep fighting, put your lighters up, point 'em' skyward uh Had a dream I was king, I woke up, still king This rap game's nipple is mine for the milking, Till nobody else even fucking feels me, till' it kills me I swear to god I'll be the fucking illest in this music There is or there ever will be, disagree? Feel free, but from now on I'm refusing to ever give up Only thing I ever gave up's using no more excuses Excuse me if my head is too big for this building And pardon me if I'm a cocky prick but you cocks are slick Poppin' shit on how you flipped ya life around, crock-o-shit Who you dicks try to kid, flipped dick, you did the opposite You stayed the same, 'cause cock backwards is still cock you pricks I love it when I tell 'em shove it Cause it wasn't that long ago when Marshall sat, luster lacked, lustered 'Cause he couldn't cut mustard, muster up nothing Brain fuzzy, 'cause he's buzzin', woke up from that buzz Now you wonder why he does it, how he does it Wasn't 'cause he had buzzards circle around his head Waiting for him to drop dead, was it? Or was it, 'cause them bitches wrote him off Little hussy ass buzzards, fuck it, guess it doesn't matter now, does it What difference it make? What it take to get it through your thick skulls As if this ain't some bullshit People don't usually come back this way From a place that was dark as I was in Just to get to this place Now let these words be like a switch blade to a haters rib cage And let it be known from this day forward I wanna just say thanks 'cause your hate is what gave me the strength So let 'em bic's raise 'cause I came with 5'9 But I feel like I'm 6'8 This one's for you and me, living out our dreams We're all right where we should be With my arms out wide I open my eyes And now all I wanna see Is a sky full of lighters A sky full of lighters By the time you hear this I'll probably already be outtie I advance like going from toting iron To going and buying four or five of the homies the iron man Audi My daddy told me slow down, boy, you goin' to blow it And I ain't gotta stop the beat a minute To tell Shady I love him the same way that he did Dr.Dre on the Chronic Tell him how real he is or how high I am Or how I would kill for him for him to know it I cried plenty tears, my daddy got a bad back So it's only right that I right Till he can march right Into that post office and tell 'em to hang it up Now his career's Lebron's jersey in twenty years I'll stop when I'm at the very top You shitted on me on your way up It's 'bout to be a scary drop Cause what goes up must come down You going down on something you don't wanna see like a hairy box Every hour, happy hour now Life is wacky now Used to have to eat the cat to get the pussy Now I'm just the cats meow, ow Classic cow, always down for the catch weight like Pacquiao Y'all are doomed I remember when T-Pain ain't wanna work with me My car starts itself, parks itself and auto-tunes 'Cause now I'm in the Aston I went from having my city locked up To getting treated like Kwame Kilpatrick And now I'm fantastic Compared to a weed high And y'all nig*as just gossipin' like bitches on a radio and TV See me, we fly Y'all buggin' out like Wendy Williams staring at a bee-hive And how real is that I remember signing my first deal And now I'm the second best I can deal with that Now Bruno can show his ass, without the MTV awards gag You and I know what it's like to be kicked down Forced to fight, but tonight we're alright So hold up your light, let it shine 'cause This one's for you and me, living out our dreams We're all right where we should be With my arms out wide I open my eyes And now all I wanna see Is a sky full of lighters A sky full of lighters'' '' Why It Rocks: # This song is one of the best songs on Hell: The Sequel. # Great enjoyable beat. # Bruno Mars performs beautiful chorus. # Eminem's verse is awesome. # Royce's verse is amazing too. # Lyrical content is great as Eminem is saying how all the hate motivated him throughout his career, and Royce follows him up on that in his verse too. # Music video is amazing. Music Video Category:2010s Category:Bad Meets Evil Category:Eminem Category:Royce Da 5'9 Category:Bruno Mars Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2011 songs Category:Alternative hip hop Category:Hip hop